


American Beauty / American Psycho

by Farmiga is goals (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Farmiga%20is%20goals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Christmas Fictions:</p><p>3) Who holds the mistletoe over the both of their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Beauty / American Psycho

“I have a wonderful announcement! Christmas is back!”  
  
Kit looked up at the large Christmas tree and shrugged a little, not really bothering to let himself get excited for Christmas. What was the point when he was celebrating from this godforsaken place? A soft sigh escaped his lips as Lana and Grace both moved to help decorate the tree. Grace looked back at Kit, almost begging him to come and help her but he merely shook his head and turned away. He wasn’t able to celebrate with Alma. He wasn’t even able to go and travel to see his family. Was there anything else that could go wrong this holiday? Scratch that, Thredson was walking into the room. And beckoning him. Apparently, it could get worse. Standing up, he followed Thredson to his counselling room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“So then, Kit, are you ready to admit what you did?”  
  
“Yea, I am. I admit that I did nothing.”  
  
The two men stared at each other over the desk, eyes hard.  
  
“Kit, just admit it. The first step of anything is admitting you need help.”  
  
“You’re right... I need help. To get out of this hell hole.”  
  
“Come now, it’s Christmas. Are you looking forward to Christmas?”  
  
“Why would I be? My wife’s up in outer space being probed by aliens, and I’m stuck in this shithole with nothing to do but sass you.”  
  
Thredson stood and started walking around the room, clearing his throat as he did.  
  
“Kit... Is there something on your mind? I can see there is so, what is it?”  
  
“I’ve been having... Dreams.”  
  
“What kind of dreams?”  
  
Kit stayed silent, staring at the ground.  
  
“What kind of dreams, Kit?”  
  
“Homoerotic.”  
  
His voice was a mere whisper. Thredson cleared his throat again and stood at one of the cupboards in the room, hand outstretched. It was all Kit could see from the corner of his eye.  
  
“Am I going to undergo some of the same treatments as Lana?”  
  
“No no no. I’m going to put you under a whole new process of treatment, Kit.”  
  
“And what would that be?”  
  
Thredson turned around, holding mistletoe up in the air and beckoning Kit to him. He smiled; laughed a little, before he got up slowly making his way over to the therapist and letting their lips meet.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Mr. Walker.”  
  
“Merry Christmas... Oliver.”


End file.
